Young Heroes
by purtymanagirl58
Summary: Chapter 13 UP! THE REAL YAY! I'M BACK FROM A LONG BREAK! YAY FOR ME! Nah, I'm not that self congratulating. Okay well the summ. is inside so you'll have to go in and read it! tehe! Come on in, you know you want to! So so so so sorry,
1. Huge walking garbage pile

Hello everyone!!!! I really hope people like this fanfic!!! This is my first Teen Titans and hopefully a good one!!!! Basically the back round on it is that in a different universe there is a team of teenage superheroes called Young Heroes. In this fanfiction the Raven-like character, called Dove gets sucked into a black hole and gets brought to the Teen Titans world. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Young Heroes  
  
Raven shot a load of bricks at the huge walking garbage pile that was moving towards her. Her aim was a little off but that was only because a huge tear in the universe opened up to the left of her and threw out what seemed to be a big ball of white. All of the fighting seemed to stop as the white cloaked figure got off the ground and said in a squeaky voice, "Urgh, well that was very nasty of you, Mr. Black hole! I demand you bring me back at once!" Raven slightly coughed to get this figure's attention. She succeeded and the figure turned slightly around, "oh dear..."  
Robin and the rest of the Titans didn't know what to do about the mysterious girl standing in front of them, but stare at her.  
"Sparrow, watch out!" shouted the girl as she ran towards Robin and threw her white, glittery shield around them both. The garbage pile had decide to take the opportunity to get the upper hand and threw a large trash can (Managirl: Tehe, Lol!!) at Robin.  
The garbage pile was not expecting this of course, and was a little surprised at the fact that this seemly pure albino girl also had magical powers. This gave the rest of the Titans just enough time to finish off the monster. The girl, seeing that is was alright, dropped her shield and helped Robin off the ground.  
"Oh dear me, you're not Sparrow!" She shot him a small smile though, "then where am I?" she looked around to find everyone was staring at her again, "and who are all of you?"  
Robin, brushing the dirt off of his costume, "Well I think that we could ask you the same question, missy!" Just a little bothered that he had been almost one-up-ed by a new comer.  
"Oh, Robin, try not to be so hard on this new comer!" said a happy Starfire. It seemed like she was always happy to meet someone new. "But, yes I would like to inquire who it was who save one of our friends!"  
"Oh dear, please forgive me!" the girl said, taking Starfire's hand. Starfire nodded a bit, and the girl stood back as if preparing to do something. Then as if bothered by something started to look around and then spotted what she was looking for, a dirt smudge on the back of her cloak. Starfire almost seemed distressed to see that this girl had sacrificed ruining her costume for Robin's life, only to find that the girl hovered her hand above it for a moment while a glittery light softened the cloak, and upon removing her hand, had removed the dirt smudge.  
"There the purity's restored," the girl muttered to herself happily and then straitened up and said, "I..am..Dove!" A glow of white light started to form around her as she pulled what else but, a dove from mid- air. Dove giggled, she loved doing that trick for people, it usually made them smile. She let the bird go free as it hit her that she didn't know if these people were friend or foe yet. Sure they had special powers but they could have easily be working for her archenemy Stone. Her expression hardened, "However, now that I have answered your question I would like mine answered as well." She cracked a smile and giggled. She couldn't help it; whenever she tried to be stern she couldn't stay that way for more than a few minutes. And it dawned on her, "Being serious all the time is boring!"  
This was when Robin stepped up and did his duty as a leader, "Well, I'm Robin, the one floating in front of you that would be Starfire, the half machine half man is Cyborg, the green one is Beast Boy and the one in the black cloak is Raven. We are the Teen Titans!"  
"My, my, you all look so much like my team mates back at home! You all seem to have powers like the also! Oh, forgive me! I belong to the Young Heroes! Maybe you have heard of them?" Dove looked around to see blank, staring faces. "Let me tell you!" she swept over to where Robin was, "Robin, is it? Well, you look like our fearless leader, Sparrow! That is why I called you that before, and you, Cyborg?" Dove worked her way over to him, "why you are exactly like Hybrid. Oh, I have already begun to miss my big brother!" She found Beast Boy, "Green one! You are like my friend Zooman, only he is blue," she went over to Starfire, "You are Starfire? You look like my friend Moonwater, but you have been much too happy and nice to be her..." Dove then glanced over to Raven, "Oh, I am sorry, it seems as if I have run out of friends to match you with! Maybe you will accept a hug?" and without waiting for a reply, Dove drew Raven into a warm embrace. When she released Raven she asked her quietly, "Why is it that I feel as if I have met you before?" Dove turned back to the rest of her newfound friends, "Um, I am sorry to impose but if you could take me somewhere to think? I would like to find a way back to my friends and home."  
"Oh, yes of course. I think that we would like to hear more about where you came from too. It might not be too safe for you to be out in a city you don't know," Robin leaned towards Cyborg, "Slade could try and use her against us." "I'm sure it will be fine if you crashed with us." Robin smiled nicely at Dove, "That is if you are willing to help with the fighting."  
"Of course, it would be such an honor to fight among my new friends, the Teen Titans!" She started to walk with Robin and the others, "Oh, I just remembered something; I always keep my team mates picture with me. I sewed a special pocket in my cloak just so that it would be right near my heart!" Dove said as she pulled a photo out of the lining in her white, silver cloak. She then handed it to Robin, "There's us and that's what our home looks like!"  
The Titans all leaned in to find themselves staring at what looked like their opposites standing in front of a large "H" on an island just like theirs and in a city just like theirs. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay everyone, that's the first chappie!!!! Listen, I've decided that if no one responds to this one chapter, I'm going to drop the idea because I have some other stories that I can write. So if you even think that it's a good start then review!!!! Purtymanagirl58 


	2. Getting to know you, Getting to know all

Hello again!!!!! Well, my muse has been replenished, and thank you to all of my reviewers. All two of them!!!! Tehe.  
  
And here are my answers to the questions:  
  
Wave Maker: Thank you soooo much....I know your review wasn't a question but I had to respond anyway.  
  
Blackshield: I have never actually read a story about the alternative- titans but, thank you for the compliment. Please feel free to tell me if the story takes a turn for the worst, as in one of those stories. To the fact that Raven didn't shove away the hug, in my mind Dove said the comment pretty quickly so that Raven didn't have the time to react. I hope that clears something up for you!!!  
  
As to the Machine Man-name thingy, I have decided to go with Blackshield's idea and rename him HYBRID!!!!!!!! La!!!!! Thank you very much Blackshield I can't even imagine why I didn't think of that!!!!  
  
Alternative Personality: As you can see Dove is somewhat modeled after her......... I try to keep what little I can SANE, but sometimes there are just some things that I can't control. I will however be forcing a lot of my influence on this story as to not make anything seem too unreal. You will hear from me again.  
  
Regular Personality: Anyway, I am completely happy about this story and so here it is::: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. (Managirl: You know like the song from The King and I, I know I'm lame!)  
  
"Okay, well this is our home." Said Robin, gesturing towards the huge "T" that is their tower.  
"Oh dear, well yes, now I see what you were meaning, and why you were staring at my picture. This is so very much like my home!!!!" said Dove. She had never met a group of people so welcoming. She did however, get the drift that people like this were hard to come by, so she was very happy that she fell in among them. Most people stayed away from her because of her optimistic attitude and almost albino appearance. She learned very young that everyday people didn't like abnormalities in others and tended to ostracize them. This is mostly why she came to live with the Young Heroes, they didn't seem to be fazed when she told them, after some time, that she was half angel.  
When she was young she accidentally told some of her friends in her class and soon found out that all they wanted from her afterwards was miracles. After a few months of being abused for her powers, she grew sick of other people and her happy, optimistic outlook started to fail. It was then when her adopted parents decided to get her involved with the Young Heroes. They weren't abandoning her, and she knew it, they were only doing what was best for her and it turned out that they were right. She couldn't have been happier with her newfound friends. They all had odd powers and were different from others, but that didn't get in the way of huge hearts that openly welcomed her.  
That was until; she started to have feelings for Sparrow. "No, I will not think about that! What I really need to think about is how to go home!" ~And see Sparrow~ "No, well, yes, but not only him!!! All the rest of my friends too!" ~Isn't Sparrow one of your friends?~ "Well, yes, but I can't have feelings like that. It just isn't pure! And if I lose my purity, I don't know what will happen......I might have to leave the Young Heroes....I might lose my powers......and all connection to the divine presence." Dove sighed at this thought; ever since she was little she noticed that she couldn't do her powers right if there was something that wasn't "pure" about her. This was one of the main reasons that she took showers everyday and laundered her clothing twice a week. She had trained herself to be ultra-sensitive about her purity, and had even found she had the power to remove any stain, from anything. Though this power seemed mediocre, it came in handy a lot, Zooman was so messy.  
Dove went back to walking with these new friends and following them through their home into what looked like a living room. That was when Robin and the rest sat around and began to ask her questions.  
Robin couldn't wait, he really wanted to get down to bottom of why this girl Dove was here and where she came from. He started the questions. "So, you said you were in a team like us? Can you please describe what you mean by this? I'm just a little curious."  
  
"Oh, yes, sure, well, I guess you could say that we are a group of teenage superheroes that came together because there's basically nowhere else for us to go. We're great friends! And we fight all of the evil-doers in Hoppersville (Managirl: you know like Jumpcity??? Isn't that the city that they live in??) and that's mostly, the Nest and Stone. (Managirl: tehe, lol!!!) We keep them mostly at bay!!"  
  
"How very interesting!" said Starfire, "they are almost like the Hive and Slade!!!"  
  
"Yes, most interesting!!" Dove had never met someone who could match her cheerfulness.  
  
"Please tell me, where do you come from, dear friend??" said, Starfire.  
  
"Um, did I not say that my friends and I, the Young Heroes, are stationed in Hoppersville...That is where I'm from, and if you what to know before that, you need not to know that so soon." Dove didn't want them to know that she was the daughter of an angel just yet, she wanted to get to know them a little bit more.  
  
"Oh, okay," sighed a less than cheerful Starfire. She was feeling a little shot down because Dove wasn't so easy to share about her past, but most of them hadn't wanted to share much about that in the beginning... "And Raven is still very unforthcoming with her past!!! How odd that our new friend is so much the opposite of her!" thought Star.  
  
Cyborg spoke up for the first time since this new person came, "So, what special powers do you have?"  
  
An eager jumpiness came over Dove like a wave, no one had ever really asked her to explain her powers before, even though she was so happy to share when asked by the right people. "Oh, well, I have telekinesis...um I can remove stains from anything....I've learned to conjure things that are at reach....I can orb from place to place, not to mention fly, but I don't like to do that much," She sighed, thinking about the last time she uncased her wings in public. Now they were tucked expertly in the cape she always wore, "Um, do you really want to hear more???"  
  
Robin jumped in at this point. "Well, actually I can kind of guess the rest of them, considering you've named about almost every one of Raven's powers.... Let me guess you can shield yourself too, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, but you have already seen a demonstration of that power..." Dove remembered back to when she saved him from being impaled by a trashcan and the pleasant warm feeling she had when she was practically laying on top of him. She shook herself, "Pure thoughts...Pure thoughts, I'm no good to myself and them if I can not use my powers!!" Dove directed herself back to an all-eyes group of superheroes, "Um, do you mind if I could go somewhere and think??? I need to find out why I'm here and how I can get home before some evil thing attacks the Young Heroes while I'm away.."  
  
Beast Boy was the first to recover from the odd behavior that is Dove. She was definitely trying to overcome something while she was sitting there, what it was, he didn't know. "Sure, why don't I show you to the roof, that's where Raven does most of her meditating and it's pretty quiet up there." He held out his hand to help Dove out of the sofa, which she tentatively took and stood up.  
  
"Show the way!" Dove beamed, she always said it was nice to be nice to the nice.  
  
As Dove and Beast Boy walked out of the living room Raven watched Dove from a far. She hadn't said anything during the "interrogation" and that was mostly because she was too shell-shocked to find out how alike and completely opposite she was to her. Mostly she didn't know if she was telling the truth. The Teen Titans had been tricked before, but she had a feeling about this girl. As Dove said before, it was like she knew her from a different life.  
  
Raven decided to ponder on this a bit while drinking some lavender tea, it always relaxed her and opened her mind. When she walked into the kitchen she found Robin fixing himself a sandwich. She blushed a bit because there was no one else in the kitchen. She had known about her crush on Robin for awhile now, but she couldn't act on it. There was of course, a perfectly good reason for it. If she did she would probably get shot down and blow up the entire building with the mixture of emotions that she would get from it. "Hey Robin," she decided to simply say.  
  
"Hey Raven, what do you think about Dove? Pretty freaky, huh, how she's like the opposite of you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, when she hugged me," she scoured for a bit, "it was almost as if I had known her before, total déjà vu. It was like something from another dimension."  
  
"What about those crazy powers, mostly like your's, but that whole "I can remove stains from anything," thing doesn't really seem like a power."  
  
"Well, did you see how she removed the dirt stain from her cloak? That was not Oxyclean, Robin that was pure light."  
  
"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, everything else that has to do with her is white," Robin was a little ashamed, Raven had totally shot him down. It was almost as if Raven was defensive of Dove, like she had a very personal connection with her. Which was impossible, she had just met her!  
  
Robin really liked talking to Raven like this, this light and fun conversation. It sure beat hanging out with Starfire, who had gotten very clingy all of a sudden. He had just recently done some thinking and decided that he really didn't like Starfire as much as he liked Raven. He didn't know what it was, but Raven just attracted him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go," Raven said, as she put her mug away in the dishwasher. "I'm going to my room if you need me." *Oh please need me!* "No, I don't want to think that way about him." Raven said to herself.  
  
Raven found herself wandering up to the roof, she didn't know why, she just did. When she reached the door, she heard the sound of some one crying, but faintly. She opened the door to find two large wings closed together, shielding someone. The large white glittery wings were definitely emitting this crying sound. Raven quietly walked over to the wings and kneeled down.  
  
"Hey, is there someone in there?"  
  
There was a sniffle sound, and then a gasped, "Oh dear, please don't run away! Don't tell the others!" Dove cried as the wings opened just a little bit to reveal her flushed face and swollen eyes.  
  
"Dove?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhhh, cliffy, will Raven accept Dove or will she not??? Come on, I really hope that everyone doesn't think that Raven is that mean....  
  
Anyway, really really really really sorry that this is sooo late. I've been like completely and totally dragged down by homework and crap that I'm like lucky that I got this done!!!  
  
Hopes you likes it!!!  
  
Purtymanagirl  
  
P.S. RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWW!!!! please? 


	3. Heaven and Hell

Hello!!!! Well I got the request for an update quick so I decided to write while I had the time!!!!  
  
I am so glad that I got one more review, and thank you Blackshield I'm trying to get some of my friends to read the story online and put reviews so that other people will read it too.  
  
Anyway, I would just like to say that the ending scene was like my fav scene in the whole story so far!!!! So I thought I would do a little recap with a little more description added in because I don't think that I really showed how beautiful the scene was.  
  
So here's the chappie I promised!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell  
  
Raven found herself wandering up to the roof, she didn't know why, but she decided to go with the instinct. When she reached the large, iron door, she heard the sound of some one crying. She wasn't quite sure it was crying because it was so faint but some how deep down, she knew it was crying and that she had to help stop it. She opened the door to find two large wings closed together. These white wings were too huge to be any kind of bird so that ruled out an animal of some kind. There was something about them that gave the impression of being clamped together, as if whoever was in them didn't want to be found. The glittery wings were definitely emitting this crying sound. Suddenly Raven got the distinct feeling that she should try and find out what the matter was. But, she didn't want to startle whoever was there so she quietly walked over to the wings and kneeled down.  
  
She knocked slightly on the place where the wings came together, and said softly, "Hey is there someone in there?"  
  
There was a sniffle sound, and then a gasped, as if the person inside realized that she didn't want to be found, "Oh dear, please don't run away!" the voice cracked from so much crying, "Don't tell the others!" Dove cried as the wings opened just a little bit to reveal her flushed face and swollen eyes.  
  
"Dove? Is that you?" Raven couldn't believe it. Why was Dove crying? Just a moment ago she was laughing and smiling at everyone, what could've made her change so drastically? Raven looked down at the petite girl shaking with grief inside enormous white wings and felt a new emotion, empathy. (Woooohooo, VOCAB WORD!!!! Sorry for the break in feeling but I had to say that...) "Hey, what's wrong? Is there something I can do?" Raven knew it was stretching but, something deep down was tell her that she had to stop Dove from crying some more.  
  
"Oh dear, Raven," Dove looked up to see her new friend's face ridden with worry, "I don't know, I just, there's something wrong with me and I just can't help it..." she burst out crying again. She felt so open with Raven; she had thought about it before and decided that it had to do with the fact that she felt like she knew her in a past life.  
  
Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out a black satin handkerchief. She handed it to Dove, who took it and mopped up what was left of her tears. "What do you mean you can't help it?"  
  
"Um, well you see...." She hesitated. Dove didn't know where to begin.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want to tell me." Raven didn't want to push where emotions were considered and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
  
Dove glowed a bit, "No that's alright Raven, I don't mind sharing." She took a deep breathe. "You see Raven, I am not all human......I am half angel." She waited for the aftermath, but it never came.  
  
"Well, that explains the wings but what about the stuff that you can't help?" Raven didn't seem the least bit surprised.  
  
Dove smiled, she felt like a huge weight lifted off of her. "Oh, Raven!" She lunged forward and hugged her tightly. The wings that were around her flew backwards to flap eagerly and lift the two of them off the ground. She laughed. "I am so glad that you have accepted me!!!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, listen can we go back to the ground now?" Raven said, just a little uncomfortable hovering above the ground with Dove wrapped around her.  
  
"Oh, yes, please forgive my uncontrollable happiness," Dove said as she floated both Raven and herself down to the ground. She looked her friend in the face and said, "I have been told it is a bit much."  
  
"Just a little, but not that that's bad or anything, it's just a little surprising considering you were weeping so heavily before."  
  
"Oh, well, no one has ever been able to explain that about me. My foster parents said that it was a gift, I like to think of it that way. Personally I think it's a side-effect of being half angel." She blushed a bit there. She was having second thoughts on whether or not she wanted to share her other problem. She wanted to side track Raven so that she didn't have to talk about what she blurted out unexplainably.  
  
"Yes, well, there's no need to feel self-confident about that," now it was Raven's turn to hesitate, she didn't know whether it was a good idea to reveal to Dove that she was half her mortal enemy. But, there was something there that made it feel as if Dove could still accept her, "lots of us have things that we're ashamed of. I'm half demon." Raven whispered the last part of that. She was really hoping that Dove wouldn't hear it.  
  
"You're half demon? Oh my, well," She smiled at full watt, "then we shall be forever an example that Heaven and Hell can be friends! That is if you still want to be my friend?"  
  
This took Raven aback for a second, never before had anyone wanted to be her friend so badly. And the fact that Dove basically wanted to defy all rules of good and bad to be her friend was amazing. She whispered quietly, "Yes, I suppose we shall, won't we?"  
  
She looked up at the half-angel's gleaming face, she had true friend now. She remembered what Dove had said before, "Now would you like to tell me what was bothering you? I'm a good listener." She smiled weakly.  
  
Dove's expression changed, "Oh Goodness, why did she remember?" But she couldn't push Raven away now, now since she had just made a big deal about being friends. "Um, well you see, I have feelings for a member of the opposite sex..."  
  
"Oh, human girl stuff......" Raven laughed a bit, "what, does he not like you or something?"  
  
"Yes, no, well, I have never asked him..."  
  
"Well, that's your problem, ask him whether he likes you!" Raven chuckled inwardly, funny how she was giving advice on a topic and a problem that she was having herself. "I should really take my own advice!"  
  
"No, you see the problem is not with the male, it is....with me." Dove sighed. "I can not and should not have feelings like these."  
  
"Why the Hell not?" Raven roared, she couldn't help it. She didn't like the fact that some people were controlled by others.  
  
Dove cringed at the word "Hell."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Raven blushed.  
  
"No problem. Well, you see," and then it tumbled out, "I can not use my powers if I am not pure, I lose all connection to my soul and mind if I am tainted. If my mind and heart is blocked by these dirty and sinful thoughts then my friends are in danger. They count on my powers to help them fight evil."  
  
"Wait, do you mean that if you give in and stop fighting the fact that you like this guy, you won't be able to do your magic again?"  
  
"Yes, I guess in short terms. Well, I don't really know. It has never really happened before with my own thoughts. It happened when we were fighting that filthy evil doer, I got dirt on my cloak, therefore when I got up to do my magic, I could not. I just don't think that I can take a chance that I will lose the divine presence." She looked at the sky. The white clouds were so pure, why couldn't she just forget about these emotions and be like them.  
  
After sometime, Raven spoke up, "Dove, let me just put this in my own words, if there is something 'un-pure' about you, you can't do your magic?" Dove nodded silently. "Okay, well here's your problem, love isn't un-pure."  
  
Dove was amazed. No one had ever said that before. She urged Raven to go on.  
  
"You see, it's the abuse of love that isn't pure, i.e. lust. Love can be pure. You love him with all your heart, don't you?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, I never thought about it but, yes, I do believe so. If love means that he fills my heart with so much joy when he walks in the room. Or the beautiful music I hear when he speaks to me. Or the warmth that I feel when he touches my hand. Oh, I think that I could go on forever and eternity!" Dove opened her eyes, which she had closed to envision her love's beautiful face. "What is the matter Raven?"  
  
This was the best question to ask, because Raven realized what had been the matter for days now. What Dove was talking about had been the emotions that Raven had been feeling for Robin and then pushing aside. She couldn't believe it, she had been in love with Robin this whole time and had been so closed off that she didn't realize it until now. "Um, nothing, nothing's the matter. What you just explained, yeah that's love."  
  
"Now I know you are lying friend. Do not worry, you can share how you feel, I like just did. It will feel so much better when you get it out. Um, what is going on?" Dove looked a little worried. She didn't understand why the roof was shaking as if there was an earthquake.  
  
"Um, well I guess it's my turn to share as you say." She took a deep breathe and stopped the shaking. Raven explained, "My powers are connected to my emotions. I too...am in love." Raven blushed deeply.  
  
"How funny, that we two feel the same! Now we are more than just friends Raven! We are what my foster parents explained as kindred spirits! Yes, that's what I've been feeling this whole time. How great it is to have a friend like you. Have you ever had a friend like this, Raven?"  
  
"Um, no I can't say that I have..."  
  
"Then we are to discover this together! Before I was so sad that I had been taken away from my friends, the Young Heroes, but now I am so glad that I have met you!" She hugged Raven again, and this time was gladly received.  
  
"Hey, me too Dove." Raven let a big smile go. Dove was so welcoming and reassuring that she let her emotions go free.  
  
Dove and Raven walked down the stairs together laughing. A few seconds later Dove, who had gathered her cloak from the ground and found that there was again mud on it, had decided not to put it back on and asked Raven if she could wash it in the Titan's washing machine. This started a bunch of stories about how messy Zooman and Beast Boy were and about how even Dove's magic couldn't clean up their messes sometimes. When they entered the living room all the boys were there, playing what else but video games.  
  
The boys were startled to find the sound of laughter coming from Raven, of all people. Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg turned around to see what was so funny and saw not only was Raven laughing but Dove didn't have her cloak on and instead had a huge expanse of white wings behind her.  
  
"Holy Hell!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dear," Dove cringed and said as she ducked behind Raven as if afraid of what they were going to say about her. She wrapped the tops of her wings around Raven's waist and buried her head in her back.  
  
"Hey, would you mind keeping your dirty mouths shut and not saying hell so much? Dove doesn't like it." Raven took on the defense for Dove, who was still hiding behind her.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Cyborg, "I just didn't expect to see wings on her, you know, it's not something that you come across everyday."  
  
"Well, you don't come across a half-man half-machine very often either, do you Cy?" Raven said as she put her hands on her hips. Then noticing that the wings around her midsection were shaking, "It's alright Dove, their just being jackasses. You can come out now." She removed the wings from around her gently.  
  
Dove, like a frightened animal, stepped out from behind Raven. She blushed just a bit, because the white leotard that was the only thing that she was wearing was a little tight.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't help but let out a whistle. Who would have thought that the little albino girl would have such a great body. This reaction, of course, got a death glare from Raven, which shut him up immediately.  
  
"Um, I think an explanation is sort of needed for those really cool wings ya have, Dove." Robin cleared his throat, he also couldn't help but notice what a great body Dove had either, but he wasn't stupid enough to do what BB had done. It was funny, Dove had exactly the body that he had imagined Raven had underneath her cape.  
  
Dove blushed more deeply. "I have never had my wings be explained as 'really cool' before." She smiled weakly. She looked up at Raven, as if asking her if they could be trusted, she valued Raven's opinion greatly.  
  
"Don't worry. They were cool when I told them I was half demon." Raven said and smiled. It felt good to be relayed on.  
  
"I am half angel. My father was the archangel Michael and my mother was a woman that he fell in love with during a visit to earth." Dove said looking back at the boys.  
  
"Well, okay that's a liable answer. But now the question is why you don't hate Raven." Robin said, fearing that Dove had been sent to kill Raven. He put his hand on his hip in a nonchalant attitude but if was purposely. He felt the utility belt and the compartment that held his boomerangs, ready to throw at will.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know, but, Raven and I believe that we will become examples for the whole world that Heaven and Hell can be friends!" Dove exclaimed as she took Raven's arm and hugged it. Raven looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Now, we were just about to go to the laundry room, so bye!!!" And with that Raven and Dove walked off hand in hand.  
  
"Well, that was freakish," said the boys at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LA!!! I hope you really liked it!!! I wasn't sure that I wanted to have Raven admit that she was in love with Robin so early but, it just fit so I put it in!!!!!  
  
I really hope that this is fast enough for you!!!  
  
I am really happy because I told one of my friends about this story and then she told one of her friends about it!!! So hello, Brooke's friend!!!!! Nice to meet you!!!  
  
Alternative Personality: Okay, no more cheesz-its for you! Sorry everyone!  
  
Regular Personality: Ohhhh, but I like cheesz-its......you can be such a kill joy sometimes. ::sniff, sniff::  
  
AP: I know, but it's my job. Anyway, I really hope that everyone likes the story and if you have any questions or suggestions, we'd like to hear them.  
  
RP: Byebye!!! Lurve ya!!!! Here's a cookie!!! ::holds up a plate of cookies::  
  
AP: ::eyebrow twitches:: Where did you get those??  
  
RP: Uh-oh, well got to go!! Hope you like the cookies!!!  
  
Purtymanagirl58 


	4. The Growing Friendship

Hello peoples!!!!! LA!!! The Fourth Chapter is here and it's......pretty short...I'm so sorry. It's just that,  
  
AP: And now the excuses start to flow  
  
RP: Hey that's not nice, I'm really trying to focus hard on my schoolwork right now cause I've been getting really crappy grades!!!! ::sniff, sniff::  
  
AP: Well, she is a little right here people. Her Chemistry grades have been very good lately, she's been trying very hard.  
  
RP: ::nods head:: Yeah, yeah, and if any of you peoples didn't know, I go to a private school and they like give us 4 HOURS OF HOMEWORK A NIGHT!!!! AND I can't do any writing at school because they expect us to pay attention and all!!! ::sniff, sniff::  
  
AP: However, that doesn't stop you from falling asleep in History....  
  
RP: Hey that really isn't nice, it was only a couple of times, and I have History so early in the morning, and her voice is so calming. It's just not fair, all the odds are stacked against me!!! ::runs crying into the next room::  
  
AP: Oh dear, it looks as though I have over done it again. Please enjoy the chapter while I try and get her out of the closet in the next room. ::smiles weakly and walks out:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4: The Growing Friendship  
  
"The laundry room is right here," Raven said as she pointed to the door in front of them. "Um, I think we have some soap you can use...that is if I can find it." She opened the door to reveal a complete mess. There were dirty clothes everywhere; it seemed that this room was not for cleaning dirty clothes but for storing them.  
Dove entered the room and started to clean immediately. She was in the middle of clearing the floor when Raven said, "What are you doing?"  
Dove looked around and realized that she had just started cleaning automatically. "Oh my, sorry it's just a habit." She stopped and dropped the pile of dirty clothes in her hands.  
"No, it's fine, you can continue cleaning, that is if you want to. You know you really don't need to do that."  
Dove smiled, "No, I would be pleased too. It is the least I can do for all of you, since you've taken me in." Dove scooped-up the clothes that she had dropped, smiled again, and continued her work.  
It took Dove five minutes to clean the whole room. Raven was surprised to find that Dove hadn't even broken a sweat. When she was finished every surface sparkled with the same glimmer that her wings had.  
"Oh my god, how did you do this?" Raven walked into the newly cleaned room. She touched the counter-top. "I can't remember the last time I saw this!" she whispered.  
"Oh, well, I have my own special soap I clean everything with. It's my own secret recipe!" Dove took out a large vile that was made out of clouded crystal. I was in the shape of a large oyster shell with a small silver cap on the top. She unscrewed the top and sniffed the bottle. "Here, tell me what you think!" Dove levitated the bottle over to Raven.  
"Oh, well, I can already tell that it does a great job." Raven tried pushing the bottle back with her own power. The black cloud that was reaching towards it started to infuse with the glittery white cloud that was already around it. The black and white cloud swirled around each other as if playing a bad game of ring-around-the-rosy. They seemed to embody the same give and take that the yin and yang has.  
Eventually Dove won the semi-tug-of-war fight. Raven took the bottle as Dove turned around to empty the pockets in her cloak. Raven took the top off the vile and sniffed it. She expected to smell the regular stuff you know, bleach, disinfectant, alcohol but she couldn't smell any of it. The only thing she could smell was cool, clear air. It was refreshing. "Oh wow! I don't know how you did it, but this doesn't smell like any cleaning fluid I've ever smelled!"  
"Well, yes, that is what makes it my own special serum!" Dove chuckled. She thought for a moment, "Why was I sent here?" This question was too huge for her to ponder at that moment. Her thoughts drifted to Raven's problem. She could tell that it was hard for Raven to express her emotions. "Maybe I should help her...huh?" A hard thing whacked against her back interrupted her. She turned around to see the bottle floating in mid- air, sent by Raven "Thank you!" Dove beamed.  
She took the bottle and turned back to the tub that she had just prepared. Raven, just a little curious to what she was doing, walked up so that she was standing next to Dove. Dove was pouring a small amount of the fluid from the vile into the tub. She then took the sponge that she had unearthed in her cleaning and began to scrub her cloak.  
Again she worked lighting fast. It seemed as though all she had to do was wipe the sponge on the dirt and it was gone. Dove was finishing up and was putting everything back into her cloak when a large alarm went off.  
"Oh shit, we've got to get going." Raven said.  
"What does the large ringing mean, Raven?" asked Dove, who was being dragged back into the living room.  
"It means that we have to go kick some butt, Dove."  
"Oh, yes, and I shall assist in this kicking of butt!" Dove swung the cloak around her shoulders and tied it tightly together to encase her wings once again.  
Once in the living room, the rest of the Titans joined Raven and Dove.  
"So are we all ready? Dove, Raven?" Robin smiled at them both. He received a beaming smile and a slight nod. Suddenly his feelings for Raven seemed to double as if he liked not only Raven but Dove too. "That's nonsense. I'm just reacting to the fact that Dove is so much like Raven. Or am I? I don't know, but I have to concentrate on the task at hand." "Okay gang, let's go!"  
When they got to the area of problem, the Titans and Dove found Jinx trying to steal a rare Egyptian mask.  
"Hold it right there, Jinx!" Robin shouted.  
"Oh, so the Titan jerks have decided to come and stop me, eh? And what's here a white version of Raven? Most peculiar! Well let's see how you deal with this!" Jinx started to throw everything that was in sight at the Titans.  
Dove did her best with saving the artifacts but she soon found that where the Titans need the most help was not catching artifacts but getting to Jinx. She knew what she had to do. Dove reached into her cloak and found her harp. It was also white but made out of carved ivory. It was one of the gifts that her father had given her when she went to fight with the Young Heroes. She turned it so that the unicorn hair strings were parallel to the floor and ran her fingers lightly down the strings.  
This soft radiating sound caught everyone's attention. There were a few crashing sounds, artifacts that were forgotten, but Jinx, who had also been sucked into the sound, had stopped throwing. The harp started to grow in size and all of the strings began to form one long string perpendicular to the floor. The Harp had now become a large bow. Dove, with her eyes closed tightly, stretched her arm out and ran it past the string. As she did this a thin silver arrow with a pair of wings on the formed, ready to be released. Dove opened her eyes, which were now completely white, and let the arrow fly straight to Jinx.  
She did not of course kill Jinx, the arrow went straight through her shoulder. This stopped her from making her getaway because she was on the ground writhing in pain. The Robin ran over to Jinx and tied her hands behind her back.  
"Good job, Dove" Beast Boy said, as he came over to her and patted her slightly on the back.  
"Thank you. I think I would like to lay down now." Dove fainted and fell into Beast Boy's arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AP: Okay, well I've gotten her back!!! And she says that she's willing to continue on with the author's note if ::leans in to hear RP whisper:: I....let her have a cookie!!!! Oh, fine here's your cookie. ::hands RP the cookie::  
  
RP: YAYAYAYAYAYAYA COOKKKKKIIIIIEE!!!! tehe. ::munches for a bit on the cookie:: I love cookies. Anyway, so Blackshield, that was definitely a very good thought and I liked it a lot!!! I really never thought about it that way, but I did think about the importance of all four of them being birds and stuff. Yeah, that I really thought hard about.  
  
Anyway, I just like to say that yes, I am a math geek.....that's where all of the parallels and perpendiculars came from. I would also like to say that, since one of my friends insists that the whole History department are undead, and my mom is the History department head, that makes me half undead and half geek. (My father is a computer engineer) MUAHAHAHAHAHAH, beware the creatures of the night!!!!!  
  
Okay, another thing, I also know that Raven doesn't have anything like the bow that Dove has, but I came up with the idea and I thought that it would just be too much of a shame to not use, so I did!!!  
  
AP: Yes, and when she has good ideas, I like to encourage her by using them. Sometimes it prompts more good ideas, and I get to relax for awhile.  
  
Anyways, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! Purtymanagirl58 


	5. Some Unexpected Occurrences

Hello everybody!!!!! I'm glad to say that this is the next chapter of Young Heroes!!!! This is like the longest thingy I've ever written, other than a play that I wrote but that was only long because it was double spaced......  
  
AP: And now she's going to get anxious over that because she modeled one of the characters after a guy she likes and he's going to read it. AND she's screwed. Anyway, in all seriousness, I am unhappy to say that we are going to have to take at the max two weeks off from writing. Our finals and papers are coming up, and RP really needs to buckle down and get good grades.  
  
RP: ::melodramatic voice:: ::sniff, sniff:: OH I WILL MISS YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! YOU CANNOT TELL THE MISERY THAT I WILL HAVE TO OVER COME!!! WORKS CANNOT DESCRIBE THE boredness that I will have to go through.......::whines:: why me????? This sucks.........  
  
AP: Oh, quit you're whining! There's nothing that you can do about the current situation, it just happens. AND NO ONE IS OUT TO GET YOU!!!!  
  
RP: BUT THERE IS SOMEONE OUT TO GET ME!!!!! ::throws chair:: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! ::gasps:: it is you......I KNEW IT!!!!! HA WAIT TILL THE GUYS AT GROUP COUNSELING HEAR THIS!!!!!  
  
AP: Oh, great, now she's going to go to counseling and tell them about me again. Now mind you, I won't go away, because we are not a schizophrenic, we just happen to be very different personalities that dominate one person at different times. As you can see and/or read, it is the "Regular Personality" that dominates mostly. I regret to say that I'm not very good at holding the domination for long periods of time. I did however, take over for about a good three months, but now she regards that time as a depression that she won't allow herself to slip into again. Oh well, really I'm not all bad. Here's your chapter:   
  
Chapter 5: Some Unexpected Occurrences  
  
"What happened to her???" BB screamed at everyone. Well, I think that anyone would. Raven came rushing over, completely blowing everyone else aside to get to Dove. She took Dove's pulse.  
  
"She's alright, but her heart beat is faint. We need to get her home quickly." Raven grabbed Dove away from Beast Boy almost as if she didn't trust anyone else with her newfound best friend. She took off flying for the tower before anyone else could speak.  
  
"Robin, why did friend Raven act as an earth mother?" Starfire said curiously.  
  
"Well, Star, I guess that she's being protective of Dove because she feels a special connection with her." "She's just so much like her..." he said under his breath. "Okay team, you heard what Raven said. Let's get home!"  
  
When the rest of the Titans got to the tower, Raven had Dove on the couch with a cold compress on her forehead and a cup of lavender tea on the coffee table. Raven looked up when she heard the door open and close. "We just have to wait for her to wake up. That's all we can do."  
  
The Titans just nodded. They knew that they really had no say in the matter and that whatever Raven thought that they should do was probably the best for Dove. Raven waited all of the rest of the day for Dove to wake up, but she didn't. Raven just waited patiently reading a book or meditating, but she never left Dove's side.  
  
Robin looked in on Raven and Dove, as he was about to go to bed. Raven was still there, and he felt the urge to try and comfort her somehow. "Hey Rae, she probably wake up tomorrow. I figure that the bow and arrow thing was pretty taxing on her system, you know. Don't worry she's probably just healing herself, like you can." He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. He that it was a big deal for Raven to be touched, but he wanted to try and see if he could do it.  
  
Raven didn't react outwardly. Instead she kept her head down to hide the blush that was creeping up into her white cheeks. She liked the fact that Robin was trying to comfort her and the fact that it meant that he had some feelings for her, even though they were probably just as a friend. Her thoughts wandered to what she had told Dove early that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh, human girl stuff......" Raven laughed a bit, "what, does he not like you or something?"  
  
"Yes, no, well, I have never asked him..."  
  
"Well, that's your problem, ask him whether he likes you!" Raven chuckled inwardly, funny how she was giving advice on a topic and a problem that she was having herself. "I should really take my own advice!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Maybe I should take my own advice, I should probably tell Robin how I feel." She finally looked up at Robin. A part of her didn't want to say anything and keep how she was feeling as an unrequited love, but there was another part that told her that she should make the leap and that she should be daring.  
  
"Listen, Rae, I...um,"  
  
"No, um, Robin, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Robin looked at Rae with surprise. What he wanted to tell her was of his feelings towards her; he had decided to do it on the spur of the moment. He didn't care if she didn't return his feelings, but he knew that if he didn't get them out there then he would live in denial. He wanted to let her know how he felt, if only to maybe spur some of her own feelings to come out. "But, please, just let me go first."  
  
Raven had no idea what he was going to say. She nodded.  
  
Robin took a deep breath to hopefully get rid of the gitters that he was getting all of a sudden. "Rae, I love you. I love you a lot. I know that you might think that Starfire and I are a couple but, after talking to her, there's nothing really there. I don't have as much fun as I do when I'm with you. I think that we connect on a more intellectual level than me and Starfire ever could. At first I just thought that we could be friends but, now I see that I want more than that, I love you." He glanced at Raven's face, she was looking franticly around like she wanted to get out of the room and quickly.  
  
All of a sudden the teacup next to her exploded and the tea inside went everywhere, especially Raven. "Oh, here let me help you with that." Robin said as he bent down and pulled out a red handkerchief. He pulled down Raven's hood and swiped the tea that was on her cheek away.  
  
When he did this, Raven could tell that he had really meant what he said. No one could touch her as gently as he did if he hadn't meant what he said. "Robin, I have something to confess also," she raised her eyes to his, "I love you too."  
  
She dropped her eyes from his as if, wondering what was going to happen. Robin, who couldn't believe it was happening, dropped the tissue in his hand and grasped her chin. He turned her face towards him more, "Do you, do you really mean it?" He asked with all of the tenderness and hope in his heart.  
  
"Of course, Robin," she said, looking now completely into his eyes. "I think I love you more than anyone could ever tell. I was so stupid to try and push my feelings for you aside. To totally deny myself of all emotions, and that's what Dove taught me. She taught me how to feel."  
  
And with that Robin drew Raven into a tight embrace. Finally his mouth found hers and they kissed. Raven couldn't believe it, this was her first kiss and she was so happy that it was with Robin. The feeling that she was getting felt as if a fairytale had come true, she was finally with Robin. Then as if she had had an epiphany, it came to her, the feeling that she was getting wasn't a fairytale, it was like the world was off of it's axes for a long time, and was finally righting itself. What she and Robin were sharing felt so right, that she no longer had any reason that it could be wrong for her to express her emotions. She wanted to keep this going, she felt as if the relationship was meant to be.  
  
Robin and Raven were so sucked into their newfound relationship that they didn't notice the person who was just waking up besides them. Dove, who had been wakened by her shield as it went up to protect her from the flying tea, was only just becoming conscience. Her first thoughts were, "Urg, what happened? Why do I feel groggy?" Her memory flooded back to her. "Oh dear, yes, well I must have used up my energy summoning the arrow. I do hope I didn't hurt that poor girl too much." She felt the couch underneath her, still not opening her eyes, "I do think that my friends have taken me to the tower, yes, that would explain the couch that I'm laying on." She cracked her eyes open. "Yes, I am in the tower!" Dove then opened her eyes fully, she glanced around until she could see Robin and Raven. "Oh, it appears," giggle, "as if I would interrupt something" giggle, "if I said anything. Oh well, I will go to the roof then to think." She then hovered off the ground and flew off the staircase to the roof. She looked back at the young sweethearts, "Good, they didn't hear me leave. I would hate to have broken the mood." She then sighed. "Why is it that I feel so awful?" she asked herself as she walked up the stairs, "I must not be jealous of Raven, she is my friend and I love her with all of my heart. Anyway, Raven solved my problem, I guess that I solved hers." She then threw open the door to the roof.  
"I must now think on how I should get home. I shall meditate." Dove then sat cross-legged on the roof and hovered up. She placed her hands together in a praying motion and was still for many moments.  
  
A completely white place  
  
"Well, seems that our little messenger has done her job. Has she not?" Asked a soft, stern male voice. "Yes, but she has not fully learned the lesson and meaning for her journey. She must stay until she's found this out." A large booming voice answered the first. It seemed as if it shook the whole area, and was larger than life itself. "But, sir, how is she to find out the required information if there is obliviously no one there to tell it to her? How can we be so cruel?" "Fine, then, Michael. You shall go and tell your daughter what she needs to know." The voice seemed angry and annoyed. This was softened and tolerated a few seconds later, "I see now that it has been far too long since you have had a good visit with her. This must be the other reason you have to tell her the information, you know as well as I that she is capable of discovering the information on her own, just like she did with her own powers. But, if you feel the need and longing to be with your daughter than you shall go. Go tomorrow and she shall return the following day to her dimension." "Oh, thank you, Lord. You're mercy is well received!" Michael smiled at his maker and then flew off to prepare to see his daughter once again.  
  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY, this isn't my favorite chapter, but it came very very close!!!!! Anyway, I'm very sorry but, I will have to take a break from writing for a little while......but I will come back refreshed and ready to give you guys some great chapters!!!!!!!! I also want to tell you that the next few chapters will might be the last ones.......so be welcoming to the end of the story!!! There might be a sequel, but there might not I don't know.... Anyway, you know what to do!!!!! Purtymanagirl58 


	6. The Arrival

Okay Peoples!!!! I'm back!!!! And I know that this chappie is really short, but the next one is going to be longer I promise!!!! It's just that the content of the next one sort of doesn't go with the nice scene that I've built here....   
RP: YAYAYAY!!! GO NICE SCENES!!!!! OH, that reminds me!!!! Purtymanagirl58 made a story just about us!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT????   
AP: Well, you see she was struggling to find something to write about for her writer's society thing she has, and they were supposed to write about something funny.  
RP: WELL, she picked us!!!! I was sooooooo happy!!!!!   
AP: RP has been telling everyone she can get her hands on. It's really pretty sad....   
RP: Hey that's not nice, but this next chappie is!!!! Let's get on with the chappie!!!!!!  
AP: Yes, let's...   
  
Chapter 6: The Arrival  
The sun was slowly setting as Dove decided to go in. She had received no revelation, she had only thought about what Sparrow and herself could have. She imagined it would be something like Raven and Robin. She unfolded her arms and was trying to get her cloak, which had bunched up between her wings, back around her shoulders. She was concentrating so hard that she couldn't her anything other than the struggle that she was having with her cloak.  
All of a sudden it was lifted off of her back and was put in place. She turned around to slap whoever was there only to be stopped by a hand familiarly larger that hers. She stared at this hand and then finally looked up at its owner's face. "Father!" She embraced him in a warm welcoming hug.  
Michael received this hug; it felt so good to hold his own flesh and blood again. He held her tightly and thought about the time where he could only watch her from a far and long to tell her about her real life.  
When she pulled away, she smiled a bright warm smile and said, "Oh father! How glad I am to see you! I want to introduce you to all of my new friends here! Especially my new best friend! Can you believe it, father? I have a best friend! Please, come with me!" She reached for his hand, grasped it, and started to pull him towards the door off the roof.  
"Now, wait a second, missy! I'd like to take a look at you before you go show me off to you're new friends!" He pulled her back and twirled her around. "You're so grown up! You can't grow up any more, I forbid it." He smiled at her. She smiled back; she knew that he was joking.  
"Okay, well now that you've gotten a good look, now can I introduce you to my friends?" She put on a puppy face, "Please?"  
"Oh, alright, but afterwards," he turned serious, "we have to talk about the real reason I came here."  
Dove was sad that he didn't just come to see her, but that fact that she was having a problem trying to get back to the Young Heroes and the way her father said that they needed to talk made her think that it pertained to her problem. She looked at him, and then continued to drag him off the roof. She said, "Sure, sure, sure, but after you meet my friends, okay?"  
"Fine," he exhaled, "show me the way!" He motioned in front of him.  
Dove beamed a full watt smile at him, "Okay!!!"  
  
YAYAYAYAYAY, okay well that chapter's done!!! Onward to the next one!!!!   
See ya'll there!   
Please Read and Review!!!   
Hugs,   
Purtymanagirl58 


	7. A Little Alone Time

Hey ya'll, I'm back!!!!  
Um, let's just say that this chapter is a little scandalous...um, yeah, it's the main reason why I didn't want to put it with the really nice scene with Dove and her father, Michael. Yeah, so please no flamers about the stuff between Robin and Raven...I just couldn't help it....tehe.  
  
A Little Alone Time  
::Meanwhile Downstairs::  
Robin slowly caressed the insides of Raven's mouth with his tongue. He was going made with his wanting of her. He wanted her, then and there. Feeling his want, Robin moved his hands from Raven's face to her delicate neck. Her skin was so soft and warm. Raven's breathing got faster as he moved his hand farther down her costume. When his hands finally reached their destinations Raven's side of the kiss turned suddenly passionate. She threaded her fingers through Robin's spiky hair. She turned her massage of his skull, after a few minutes, into a rough need for more of his mouth. Raven moved one of her hands down from Robin's hair and slowly massaged her way down his spinal cord. Raven couldn't believe what she was doing, just two days ago she was so alone and now not only did she have a best friend but a boy friend as well. Or at least she hoped. You know how to make him your's. "What?" She said. You know what's almost beneath your hand, go for it! Raven, not seeing any other good idea, although it was very appealing to her so there were none on her side, did what her mind told her.  
And oddly enough there were no objections on Robin's side either. When Raven ran her hand over the curve of his costume, he got tingles up the spine she had just loosened with her massage. This however was not the only part he liked though for, before Robin could even recover from the first sudden direction to his butt, she squeezed him. Robin's reaction to this was to squeeze the things in his hands. He also broke their kisses and buried his head in her neck but not before uttering a lustful, husky, "Raven..." His breath was hot and he clamped his lips onto Raven's neck. Raven moaned and squeezed him again. Robin had started do something new with his hands. He was gently running his fingers over her nipples.  
Suddenly he removed his hands and moved them to Raven's back. Robin also moved his mouth back to hers and claimed her tongue once again. Suddenly it became obvious to Raven why he moved his hands as he worked to get the back of her costume undone. Raven moved her hands to Robin's shoulders and gently started to open the gap between them. Robin opened his eyes and stared at her, puzzled as to why they had stopped.  
"Listen Robin, not right now, okay? Or at least not here. Not in front of Dove, what if she was to wake up and see us?"  
Robin saw her point. He could also see how much more fun they could have in his bedroom. He looked to where she was gesturing, "Um Raven, we have a problem!"  
"What?"  
Robin cocked his head in the direction of the couch. "Um, the person you were so worried about seeing us is gone."  
"Oh my god! Where is she? We have to find her!" Raven jumped off the coffee table and started to look around.  
"Don't worry Raven, we'll find her." Robin said with an encouraging smile and hugged her. This new loving, caring side of Raven was even more intriguing. They hurried out of the living to search the tower.  
Or they would have if Dove and a large man with wings and armor hadn't blocked their way out of the living room.   
  
Okay, well, at least I hope you liked it!!! If you didn't I'm really sorry. And don't worry about the story there won't be much of the fluff any more!!! That is if you say you don't like it, if you like it, there can be more!!! Review and tell me!!!   
Sees ya later!!!  
Hugs,   
Purtymanagirl58 


	8. The Meeting

Hello all!!!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long!!!!!! I really am sorry! I don't know what it was, I guess I'm just sooo lazy...tehe.   
Anyway, I sort of got mixed messages on whether or not to go on with fluff stuff...so I don't think I'll do that much of it.   
So I really hope you like this chappie, hint, hint, the cover gets blown off, ALL THINGS ARE REVEALED!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! Sadly I think there will only be two chapters left......but don't cry too much, there can always be a sequel!!!!!!!   
Onward to the next chapter!!!   


The Meeting  


  
"Well, what good timing!" Started Dove, all of a sudden she could feel the room tense. After a few silent moments Dove decided to break in and say, "Hey I know, why don't we all go back into the living room so that I can do introductions?"  
"Sure..." mumbled Raven as she backed away and tugged on Robin's sleeve. He, however had taken a stiff, defensive stance on and was moving back but reluctantly.  
"Could this be an attempt to keep Raven and Dove apart?" was what had prompted him into his mind set. Now that everything seemed to be looking up, especially for Raven, he was extra cautious about anything that could ruin it. Taking away, what seemed to be, Raven's only and best friend fell under that category.  
"Father, what has gotten you so uneasy?" questioned Dove quietly, as they moved to the opposite side from Raven and Robin.  
"Nothing, daughter. I am only observing them, and reading their actions. It's a habit for mine from only being able to watch from heaven." He bowed suddenly, catching everyone off guard but Dove. "I apologize, for my behavior and rudeness. I am Dove's father, Michael." When he said his name it seemed as though all the sun light in the room gathered on his breast plate and glinted off, giving the effect of the divine light.  
"Well they both like their flashy intros don't they?" Robin mumbled as he shielded himself from the light.  
"Yes, well, it just so happens that odd effects and light tricks are trade marks of angels. But that was very observant of you, Robin. Very good!" Michael said, and to make sure that the comment didn't come off as scolding he flashed all of them a nice bright smile from his inhumanly- white teeth.  
"Thank you, sir." Robin whispered. He wasn't quite sure whether to take being observant as a complement or not.  
"Well, father, I know you know their names but, this is Raven," Dove said as she swiftly walked across the room and gathered Raven's hands, "and she is the best friend I was telling you about!" She pulled on Raven's hands to get her closer to her father. "Raven, this is my biological father, the archangel, Michael!"  
"Well, duh, Dove, I can see that..." Raven said nervously. She too had the same things running through her head as Robin. She also didn't want to meet Michael's gaze, she didn't know how it would effect her.  
Suddenly Michael broke out laughing, as if he had finally gotten the joke, "Yes, well, I think the mere fact that I've already done my introduction would have let her in on that little fact, Dove..." He chuckled some more, his laugh was full and hearty and would've probably shook the room if he wanted it too. He panted Dove on the head to show that he was only teasing, and then he said, "Raven, you may look at me. It is not harmful for a demon to look at an angel, it is only harmful when they hurt one and I know you have no intention of such things."  
Raven lifted her head and saw the expression on Michael's face. She saw strength and kindness, mercy and forgiveness, but something else too, something he had never had directed at her, fatherly love. She didn't know why but she felt war all over when he looked at. "So this is what it feels like to have a father who cares about you," she thought to herself.  
Dove saw the change in Raven's expression and hugged her. She said in a hushed voice, "I knew you'd like each other!" When she released Raven, she walked over to Robin. "Robin is the captain of this team, father. Does he look like my friend Sparrow, I do think so!" Dove tugged Robin to come closer to her father, he slowly made his way across the room but still was trying to be ready for anything.  
Robin couldn't take anymore of the light conversation, as soon as he had gotten as close as he wanted to Michael he fired his question, "I hate to be blunt, sir, but what is you're purpose here?"  
Raven and Dove looked at Robin with surprised faces, how could he have just gone out and said that? Michael, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit surprised. "Why Dove's mission and purpose here, of course!"  
Dove's jaw dropped, "I was finally sent on a mission?" she asked. Michael nodded. Dove started to jump up and down, "I'm doing the Lord's bidding?" Again Michael nodded. "OH, YAY!!!" shouted Dove. She grabbed her stunned best friend by the shoulders, "This is the greatest honor given to an angel! The fact that I'm finally getting a mission means the Lord's recognition that I'm half angel." She slowed down a bit, "There was a chance I'd never get this because I'm half human, but now!" She got excited again, "I'm so happy!"  
"Yes, Dove, I'm happy for you too." Raven said when she had finally made sense of all the Dove had said.  
"And you completed it with flying colors!" Michael said finally. All of a sudden there was a silence.  
"What do you mean, completed?" Dove asked, disappointedly.  
"You completed your mission without even knowing what it was! An even better feat! You see, dear," Michael said as he lead Dove to a nearby chair. "Your mission was to come to this alternate universe, find your double, or Raven, and help her with her problem of falling in love. You see Raven is you in this alternate universe and while she wasn't giving in to her feelings neither were you. Now this was not a direct reaction, in fact it was not Raven's fault at all, it just so happens that you had the same problem at the same time. So, to solve both of your problems, the Lord sent you here to realize that you and Sparrow are meant to be. As meant to be as Robin and Raven. And do you want to know a secret? Well, Robin is Sparrow's double." Michael turned around to see Robin and Raven just staring at him. "That is why, Robin, you were having the same feelings towards Raven because, in theory, they're the same person."  
Robin blushed a fit, it didn't feel good to have the fact that he felt towards someone else in front of the real person he loved.  
Dove was finally putting the last pieces of the puzzle together. No wonder when she was mediating on a solution to get home all she could come up with was Sparrow and Robin and Raven's relationship. She looked up at her father's gleaming face and embrace him.  
He accepted her and said, "Well by the look on your face I can tell you really understand what's going on. So, tomorrow you're going home."  
"I'm/She's what?" was yelled at him from different directions.   
  
Will Dove have to leave forever??? Will Raven, still end up losing her best friend??? You'll have to read and see!!!!   
I'll try to update soon!!! I promise!!!! Well, you know what to do!!!   
This is Purtymanagirl58 signing out!!! 


	9. The Collapsing

::::::Hello!!!!!::::::   
  
::::::Well, I told you I would try for a quick update and here I am giving you an update, I hope is quick!!!!::::::   
  
::::::Anyway, I hope I didn't put any of my characters in too bad of a light during this.......it's sort of dark.......well you'll see what I mean.::::::   
  
::::::Have a good time reading!!!!::::::  
  
::::::And don't forget to review later!::::::   
  
The Collapsing  
  
Dove broke away from her father. Yes, she really shouldn't be surprised after an angel completes a mission it's only natural that they get sent home. "But, I can't just leave everything that I've built here, all of my new friends. Raven, what can I do without her? She's my best friend now, I can't leave her." These thoughts flashed through her head like a monster wave enveloping a terrified, unprepared surfer.  
Robin was fuming. He knew somehow things were going to take a turn for the worse. He looked from Michael to Dove. The expression on her face was hard to read. It told him she was well aware that she was going to have to leave and there was nothing she could do about it but that leaving Raven behind was going to be hard.  
"If it must be done..." was heard from Dove. She said it in a whispered- daze and seemed to stare a hole in the floor.  
All of sudden there was a cracking sound heard and Raven, who had been silently dwelling while this whole thing was happening, broke down in a way Robin had never seen. She started crying heavily and gasping as if she was so shocked that she couldn't get enough oxygen to her system. Then in her crying her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground. She tried breathing regularly and got up on her hands and knees. From there it seemed like she faded from view and was gone for a few minutes. Then she was back, still on all fours but she seemed to get her breathing under control. Raven got up and everyone could see that not only was she still crying but her face was no longer in a positive light. It seemed as if a dark cloud of wrath, fury, and rage had settled there. She was crying but made no sound, they looked as though they were pouring out of her like a waterfall. Raven had her hood up so half of her face was barely visible but everyone could clearly see the whites of her eyes. Her pupils had gotten darker, instead of red which they usually turned when an emotion like anger dominated, it was clear that she was, contrary to belief, fully in control of her emotions. It was that at that moment she allowed herself to feel what she wanted and still had control, and right at that moment she wanted to be pissed.  
Rave did not walk but glided over to Michael. She looked him strait in the face, as she was now at his height and said in a, controlled but full of anger, voice, "You can not, and will never be able to take her away from me. Never. Do you hear that?" Raven walked away without even waiting for a reply. She glided quickly to Dove and grabbed her hand. Raven looked her friend in the face and they disappeared.  
There were a few minutes of silence between the two men. It seemed as thought their brains needed a few minutes to cope or process what had just happened.  
"Jesus," Robin said in an exhausted way. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Michael, who had appeared to have heard Robin. He was looking at him as if he had just wished them all to an eternal damnation. "Oh, right sorry..." he trailed off.  
"Yes, well, I know he would not like to be called at this particular moment, that is Jesus Christ. Not with an angry half-demon glimmering in and out. Raven's quite dangerous right now." Michael seemed to mimic Robin, however Michael had much longer hair and so when he was finished combing his hand through his hair, it had been brought forward and was laying neatly on the shoulders of his silver breast plate. "I have no idea how to explain this to Him."  
"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it. My girlfriend has officially lost her marbles because you're trying to take the only person who's ever understood her away."  
"Well, I'm glad you're calling Raven your girlfriend no, at least that part of Dove's mission worked. As it was supposed to happen, Raven was supposed to find understanding in you after Dove is gone. Or at least that's how things were supposed to go..."  
Robin walked a little closer to Michael. "Yeah, that's another question I have, why is God getting involved in our personal lives? I thought there was a whole thing about free will."  
"Yes, that is still in effect but Raven was resisting what she knew in her heart to be the right choice. Then there's always the fact of what's to become. You and Raven were meant to be and so by not coming together the future was in danger." Michael leaned in to speak privately, "I cannot go all the way into it but, the future for you and your children is very promising." Michael's eyes caught the light and twinkled. Robin looked at him and just stared.  
"But, now let's focus on finding your girlfriend and my daughter. We must check all the places Raven feels the safest."  
Robin thought for a minute and said, "Let's check her room and then I have a few ideas." He point at the door where they all met for the first time. "It's through that way."  
"Lead the way." Michael beamed a smile at him. Hoping to get his favor back, somehow he had lost it along this whole ordeal.  
"Yeah, okay..." Robin went all the way to the door and as he passed through it he hoped silently, "Please, Raven, don't do anything regrettable! Dove, help her back to her sanity!"   
  
::::::Okay so that was it, I really hope that it was long enough!!!! Now I think that there will a few more chapters than I originally thought....maybe two more.::::::   
  
::::::Yes, well, I didn't exactly think that Raven was going to have a mental break down, and I still have to think about where she took Dove, but I'm open to ideas!!!! So please, if any of you guys have a good idea about where just review in and tell me, cause I have a few ideas but I could be swayed either way....::::::   
  
::::::Anyway, I hope that everyone has a great couple of days, and wish for me to have inspiration these next couple of days......I haven't been very lucky in the emotion department lately. It's actually pretty funny, right now I'm not feeling anything, not love, not depression. And I feel like I should be depressed about not being depressed but somehow I can't......it's very sad. ::::::   
  
::::::Anyway, review in, please!! I'll be waiting by my email inbox!!!::::::   
  
::::::No, not really, I'm not that much of a lame-o, well not yet at least...::::::  
  
:#::#:Purtymanagirl58:#::#: 


	10. Raven's Room

**Chapter 10: Raven's Room**

Dove felt the warmth of Raven's hand drift away from her's. She looked around but it felt as if her eyes were closed because it was so black. "Raven? Raven, where are you?" she called out.

"Come this way," she heard softly in her head, and all of a sudden she saw a dull light. Dove walked towards the light and in no time she was in a jagged mountain-ness area. The sky was still black but now she knew what she was standing on. It was a brown gray color and there seemed to be large rock formations in the shapes of arches. The path seemed to be never ending.

All at once she was surrounded by, what seemed to be, copies of Raven. "Excuse me, but where is the real Raven?" She wanted to find her friend and get out of this creepy place.

"We're all Raven." They replied in complete unison. Dove looked around to find that her real friend was sitting on top of one of the stone arches. Dove decided against flying and teleported to the arch.

Raven, who had heard the whole thing transpire but was too lost in her own thoughts to get involved, did not turn to Dove as she faded in, she only said, quietly, "Why, Dove, why?"

Dove didn't know how to respond, so she decided to comfort, "My dear friend, this does not bode well with me either. It has only really been a day, and I already feel like we've bee together since eternally." Dove cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood, "If you think about it, we're the same person so we have been together ever since we were born." She looked over to Raven, she hadn't even changed her expression. "Raven, what are you really sad about? You have Robin now, and he loves you as much as you do him. Then be happy, I have yet to come home and confront my own Robin. Your Robin cares for you, and when I am gone you shall not be alone." Dove pulled Raven into a hug from the side, "I'm sure if we ask nice enough they will let you come visit me."

Raven finally looked up at Dove, her face was still full of sorrow. "But, Dove, I don't understand how they could do this to us. Just when I found you, you go away just as quickly."

"It is what has to be done, and I cannot disobey. This will be tremendously hard for me as it is for you, but at least we met." Raven's expression seemed to give Dove the feeling that her words had finally sunken through her core that they had finally hit home. "We could have lived our whole lives without meeting each other, and so, we have been given this tremendous gift of friendship. I am just thankful that I have met and made friends with you, Raven." And with that Raven threw her arms around her friend, hugged her, and sobbed into her shoulder. This was the most emotion she had ever shown anyone and she did because this was her "safe place." Nothing would break or move if she expressed emotion here.

::Meanwhile::

Robin walked in silence as he showed Michael where Raven's room was. "Man, when I got up today I didn't even think angels existed and now I'm trying to find one, who's with a demon, with her father, an archangel. This is all way too mind blowing for words."

When they reached Raven's door, they didn't open it right away. It was almost as if there was this impulse that Robin had because raven never let anyone into her room. He slowly got up enough strength to moved his arm towards the door knob and finally grasped it, he half expected Raven to show her face through a crack in the door way and tell him to go away. But Raven never came and Robin was able to open the door fully.

It was immensely dark and when Robin turned the light on, which was right near the door, it didn't give much light one everything. It was almost like the light bulbs were going out because they were dim. They both looked around and saw that no one was in the room. It was almost tangible, the feeling of depression that was in the room.

"This is a dreary room, is it not?" Michael said with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah, really. I always knew Raven was dark but I didn't know it translated to her room." Robin started to walk around.

"Well, it does seem as if she has been suffering for some time without you."

"Do you mean that reason why Raven is so dark and emotionless is because she's been suppressing her feelings for me.?" He hated the fact that Raven might change.

"No, that is part of her regular personality. The fact that, I gather from her room, she's been allowing herself to feel a safe amount of depression and sadness, which, because she doesn't feel any other emotions sticks out a lot more than anything else. Don't be afraid, the Raven you love is the true Raven."

There was a silence. Robin tried taking all of what Michael had said in. It seemed to him that whenever Michael opened his mouth things got a lot more complicated. "I choose not to respond to that." Michael said as he was examining the books on Raven's shelves. "And that stupid mind-reading trick is getting on my NERVES!!" Robin yelled the last bit knowingly. He liked it when he saw Michael cringed from volume change.

"Yoooouuuuuuuuu Hooooooooo!!!!!!! Hey guys, if you would stop bickering, I think you would like to talk to me!"

Robin and Michael both turned around to find a pink cloaked Raven.

"Raven???" Robin said with confusion.

"Yes, of course, you silly-billy!!" Raven beamed at him.

"When did you get so happy?"

"I've always been happy, Robby!" She said as she bouncingly glided over to Robin and started to play with his clothes and hair.

"Okay, now I'm confused. The Raven I know doesn't wear a pink cloak and doesn't smile so easily."

"Oh well, I should probably stop playing around and tell you what's going on." She stepped back from Robin. "You see, I am Raven, but not entirely. I'm one of Raven's personality, the happy one!" She struck her pose. "I live in that mirror over there and that's where THE Raven is. Oddly enough there's another like her that she brought with her when she came in today. I really liked her, but the green/smart Raven said that you guys were out here and were looking for her, and we all know that one of the rules of the mirror is that THE Raven is not allowed to take up sanctuary in there. So I said that someone had to go and bring you guys in and then, the arrogant/purple one said that why don't I go and do it myself, and I said, 'Fine I will!' And I did. So now here I am and now we must go in!" She smiled , grabbed them both and pulled into the mirror with her.


	11. The Mirror

** Chapter 11: The Mirror**

For awhile Robin couldn't see anything but darkness, however after a few seconds he could see what Beast Boy and Cyborg had described when they went into Raven's room without her permission. Now he knew what the pink Raven had been talking about, and that was that she was part of Raven's meditation mirror which acts as a portal to her mid. Robin started to look around, when he spotted Michael, he looked at him for a bit. It seemed to him that archangel was confused or inquisitive.

Michael, sensing Robin's gaze, said without looking at him, "I have been to the deepest circle of Hell, and yet I have never seen a place like this."

Robin was astounded, he knew more than Michael on something. This seemed to bring Michael down at a level where Robin could talk to him at ease. "Not many people have. I only know this place because my friends were stupid enough to invade Raven's privacy and then, go and get themselves sucked into her mirror." Michael chuckled, which encouraged Robin more. "Yeah, they came back all sheepish and stuff. Now Beast Boy's all, beware her wrath and knows better than to make Raven angry. But Cyborg," He paused to think, "he's acted more like a big brother ever since that happened." Robin looked around a bit, "They said this was a portal to Raven's mind, you know, so she could keep all of her emotions in check, literally."

Michael seemed to catch on and said, "Ah, now what the pink Raven comes to mind. This mirror is to be used as a tool to make everyday life easier not to escape from it."

Robin nodded, that had come to his mind also. The he looked around, "Hey, now that you mention it, where'd she go?" Both of them looked around to find that they were completely alone and had no idea how to get out.

::On a distant arch::

Dove hugged her bestfriend back tightly. She was glad that Raven was really opening up to her. All of a sudden Raven got tense and drew back from her friend. "Raven, what is the matter?"

"My doubles are disturbed by something," Raven stood up on the arch and closed her eyes. Dove got up to follow her friend, she was worried about what she was going to do. Raven opened her arms and said, "Azareth, Metronom, Zinthos." Then Dove, Raven, and the arch they were standing on were surrounded by Raven clones.

"Oh my..." muttered Dove.

"What's the matter...," Raven looked around in search of one that would tell her, "Ah Pink, explain yourself."

A Raven in a Pink cloak stepped forward looking sheepish. "Um, well...,"

"Just spill, Happy!" Raven said impatiently.

"Okay, well, when I was talking to Green about the white one you have beside you and then she said that there were two men outside looking for her and they were getting worried. You know how I don't like people getting too strung out when there's something that I could do for them. So, after being prodded by Purple," She shot the Purple one a nasty glare, "I decided to go outside the mirror and bring them here." Then there was a mix of gasps, crying sounds, angry yelling for all the different Ravens. "I'm sorry," muttered the Pink one.

Raven looked to the side at Dove, who looked back wondering what she was going to do next. Raven sighed and looked back at Happy, "It's alright, I'm sure that it's for the better." Raven opened her eyes to find that Pink was being strangled by varies Ravens, mostly the violent ones. "Hey, what's happening here???" Pink was then dropped and the Ravens that were holding her looked down at their feet. "Pink didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't???"

"No, you didn't. I'm not allowed to hide out here and that includes anyone I bring here. Now where are they now???"

"Um...," Pink looked around.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know where they are!"

"Um, well, Raven, when you called I had to leave their sides and come to you directly."

"Pink Raven," Dove finally spoke up, "do you mean that my father and Robin are now wandering unguided through Raven's meditation mirror??" She nodded. Dove looked over to Raven, "Is this when it is appropriate to say, 'Oh shit,'?"

"Yes, this would be the time Dove." Raven then sat down and put her head in her hands.


	12. The Search

**Okay I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't put an author's note in so long............you can yell at me all you want.........at least I updated!!!! It's so hard with school back in session and all.......I really didn't want to go back to school.......it really sucked. **

**I was also really busy during the summer, like more than I thought I was. I was completely detached from my computer for the whole month of July, which was really hard, but I survived. But then like, a week after I was off on a vacation and there was summer reading I had to do.......and my whole "Let's write a lot this summer" came crashing down around me.**

**I have gotten a lot of new ideas for different stories, one of them is in Fruits Basket and I have major writer's block on it. The other I put in cause I didn't want to get suspending for putting a story in the wrong place again....it's called Lonely Cowgirl and I got the idea from the Mediator series by Meg Cabot, who is like a goddess when it comes to writing. I don't read any of her Princess Diaries books, so don't directly like her with that sort of crap, she's a pretty good fantasy writer also!!! Totally recommend. **

**Chapter 12: The Search**

Raven lifted her head from her hands, she looked out across the crowd of clones of, well, her. Then it dawned on her, she called out, "Listen, we have an emergency situation here. There are two people wandering through your home, and I wish to bring them back to my world, but I will need your help. I need you all to search your regions."

One Raven stuck her hand in the air. This Raven had on an orange cloak and had an expression that was not, how you say, flattering on her. "But, uh, what, are we looking for?"

"Yes, good question, Stupidity!" remarked a Raven in an indigo cloak. This Raven had on a pair of glasses.

"You, you really mean it, Smart?" Stupidity looked like she had just been given the best gift in the world.

"Of course, why would I say something I didn't mean?" She turned back to the real Raven, "But, I must inquire as to what these people look like that we are to look for."

"Well," Raven looked at Dove, who seemed to catch the drift.

"There is one who shines brighter than the brightest star, and has wings whiter than the most perfect egg. That is my father, Michael." Dove seemed to take delight in describing her biological father for the crowd of Ravens.

"Yeah, and the other one's, Robin." Raven seemed to just throw this line off to the side. It was however caught by the group and the reaction seemed to be a collective sigh.

Dove looked at her best friend, "Raven, how can it be that all the other Ravens know what and who Robin is?"

"Well, um, Dove, you see since I love Robin, and all of these people are extensions of me, they share all of the feelings I have. In short terms, they all love Robin too."

"Oh, well, that seems logical enough!" Dove gave Raven a smile.

Raven returned it with one slightly less bright, "Alright people get a move on!" And within seconds all of the Ravens had disappeared leaving Raven and Dove alone on their arch.

"Are we there yet?" was the question that came to mind as Robin and Michael wandered through what seemed to be nothing more than a wasteland of gray rocks. All of sudden Michael spread his wings and lifted off ground. His wings were as white as any cloud could be and they were longer than his arms by far. The longest feathers seemed to almost reach his feet, they were so long. Robin stopped walking while Michael floated in the air. When Michael came down he had a puzzled look on his face.

"This place seems to go on forever. This path doesn't look like it stops, it only goes through arches and changes it's setting." Michael said when he had reached ground. Robin did not know what to say, he was getting the feeling that they were lost forever in the mirror.

"Um,...excuse me..." There was soft voice heard. Michael and Robin turned quickly around, only to be faced with nothing. Then a face came out from around a large pillar of gray stone. The face was Raven's but the expression was not. It was slightly scared and very weak.

"Are you......who I think you are...?" Asked the face.

Michael stepped forward, with a loving fatherly look upon his face, hoping not to scare the poor girl away. "We might be......but who are you?"

"I'm......Scared." The face replied.

Robin stepped forward this time, "Yes, we can see that. But who are you?"

"Are you...who I think you are? Is it true......Robin has come to our mirror?" The face seemed to be in wonder at the fact that Robin was actually standing in front of her.

"Last time I checked I was still Robin. But you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Robin was slightly impatient with his question, he really wanted to get out of the mirror.

"But...I have..." the face stepped out from the pillar and put her face in her hands. Then there was a quiet sobbing heard.

Michael looked at Robin as if to say, "Well look at what you've gone and done." He stepped closer to the girl and said, "It's alright dear...please, if you could just repeat what you said, you see we have been wandering for sometime now and some of us are very anxious to get home." He shot another look at Robin.

The girl looked up at Michael, who gave her a small wattage smile. She sniffed a bit and said, "I'm Scared......and you are?"

Michael looked at her and finally realized what she was saying, "Oh, you're the personality, Scared. I am the archangel Michael, Dove's father."

Robin looked sheepish for a bit, he really shouldn't have been so hard on Scared for not being so clear.

"It's nice...to meet you...Michael....I am supposed to......lead you to the Raven......and the one like her,......you called her......Dove, I think?" Scared took her time saying her sentences, she still looked like she didn't trust them.

Robin tried to make amends. "Thank you very much, Scared, you don't know how grateful I am. I really you owe you one!" He gave her the best smile he could come up with.

Scared blushed slightly, "Oh......that's quite alright......" a small rumble was heard and a few rocks tumbled down from some of the gray rock pillars around. With this Scared's blush deepened considerably. "I will...need you to stand......slightly closer to me......that is......to bring you to......the Raven and all." Robin and Michael nodded and stepped closer to Scared. She removed her arms from the folds of her cloak, and made a round motion with both of them; this brought a large black sphere around all three of them, almost like a black bubble, which floated off in the direction of the arch that Raven and Dove were on.


	13. First and Hopefully Only Author's Note

**Hello All!!!!**

**If you don't know this I'm posting it EVERYWHERE!!!!**

**RP: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I think it's time to start writing again!!!! WOOOOOOO :: starts to run around the room ::**

**AP: crap…she got out again…sorry everybody…it seems as though**

**RP: :: in an evil loud voice :: REVENGE OF RP HAS BEGUN!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**AP: again sorry…..okay so the real reason we're posting this everywhere is**

**RP: because you see we've been really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really**

**AP: STOP IT! We've been busy. **

**RP: Yeah…you see Purtymanagirl58 got these guys looking at her now and everything and well she's got a social life too now…so she's been having to worry about the boyfriend she had and this relationship that she's been having and….**

**AP: so on and so forth…there is also the fact that, things are really hectic in the learning department…not that I'm making excuses or anything**

**RP: YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE! Go ahead and say it…you have a heart and you feel empathy (BIG WORD) for Purtygirl...**

**Hey I thought you guys were going to stop calling me that….**

**RP: shut up…who told you, you could talk??**

**It is my post**

**RP: Nope. Not any more…weren't you reading??? It's THE REVENGE OF RP!!!!!**

**Um…I'm thinking…no.**

**Anyway…so I'm really sorry…I'm going to try and work on my stories…I really left you guys hanging with a lot of them…**

**AP: If you don't mind…**

**No not at all…**

**AP: Thank you. I think the major reason you're starting again is that there's a new writer's society starting up and you need material…**

**Well…yes…that is true…thank you for pointing that out AP. **

**RP: HEY!!! I point out good things too!!! :: starts to cry hysterically ::**

**Hey…don't cry…you're the one who keeps me happy…what am I going to do if you're not there???**

**RP: Are you saying I'm important?**

**AP: please, don't, it'll just make this situation worse**

**Yes, I am. :: side to AP, as RP, who is now in a happy state jumps around the room :: I know it will…but we've got to keep her happy I don't have any junk food with me at the moment. **

**AP: oh…good point. You can stop now. We know you're happy again!**

**RP: :: gets up really close to the screen :: Have we ever mentioned that our little Purtygirl is an actress???**

**Oh no…please don't…**

**RP: WELL SHE IS!!!! And a fabulous one at that!!! She's got a staring role in this springs musical…AND I CAN'T WAIT!!! I'm going to get to prance around a stage wearing pretty costumes and….**

**AP: Well…actually, and I'm not going to tell RP this, I have been thinking about the complements we've been getting, and at one point in time Lain the Fluff-Master mentioned that we were very good at dialog. Well, my hypothesis is that the reason we tend to get it right is that Purtygirl acts the scenes out in her head before writing them down. She knows exactly how things flow and what people say because it's almost written like a script that she adds description to.**

**Yes…well I think on that note I'm going to say my motto and sign off…before RP can realize that I've stopped her dialog…lol**

**KEEP GOING!!!**

**Major League Hugs,**

**Purtymanagirl58**


	14. The Return, THE REAL CHAPTER 13

**Hello all!**

**I'm really sorry about being sooooo late on this update. I've been really busy and stuff. Which I know is the explanation I use for everything, but it really is true. **

**AP: Emotional roller coaster rides are really tiring.**

**RP: I like going up!**

**AP: Yeah, I think we all understood that without you saying it, RP. And that's not to say that I enjoy the low points. But there have been nice moments where we have all taken a little break and been calmly happy. I like those moments.**

**Yeah, I agree AP. Those moments are nice, but I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop. **

**RP: What other shoe? I don't like things hitting me on the head! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Jesus Christ, ever since you wacked her on the head with that stack of books, AP…tsk tsk. **

**AP: HEY HEY, she deserved that. And YOU KNOW IT. **

**I think 12 books was a little drastic. **

**AP: Whatever, she still deserved it. : mutters : Stupid, ADH moments every five seconds, I can't any peace…**

**Now, now, you know that a certain someone likes those ADH moments.**

**AP: still muttering : Yeah, yeah,…whatever.**

**I guess I'll start the next chapter since AP is smoldering under the fact that I'm right.**

**AP: YOU ARE NOT!**

**Chapter 13: The Return**

Robin felt Scared's bubble lift off the ground slowly, and before he knew it they were all floating off towards the middle of what seemed to be a large maze. He looked down out of the bubble and felt a slight rush; it was as if he was standing on a glass floor. Robin could see everything they were passing by; there seemed to be miles of rock formations and arches. "I'm glad Scared found us, we probably would have never gotten to Raven if we went through this maze manually!"

"I would have to agree Robin," Michael said from across the bubble.

Robin glared at him, "That mind reading thing, really sucks." This warranted a light chuckle from Michael, and, as Robin noticed, a very small but noticeable smile from Scared. Robin looked more intensely at Scared. He was intrigued by her. Raven didn't get scared easily, but this personality seemed to just as strong as the others. There were obviously still things about Raven he had yet to learn. This, instead of making him depressed, filled him with a new sense of meaning. He wanted to find Raven more now, more then ever. He wanted to understand her; he wanted her to fully open up to him. He wanted to see the true Raven.

After a few seconds, Robin could see the center of the maze. There was a very large arch, surrounded by an even larger gathering place. On the arch were two figures, one very white, the other, very black.

Dove, after a few minutes of mediation, knew what she had to do. She looked at Raven, and smiled. Raven looked up from her mediation and smiled back, slightly. They both could sense that their loved ones had been found and were on the way. Raven's smile disappeared faster than Dove's, however. Raven turned to her friend, "Dove, what's going to happen? After you leave…"

"All will be well." Dove smiled warmly at Raven. "But you must realize that I must go back to my dimension."

"But it's not,"

"I know," Dove cut Raven off shortly. "But, that has been planned for. I know in my heart that we will see each other again. The Lord is not cruel, he has given us this."

"Have you ever thought that it would have been better not to have us meet?" Raven asked quietly.

The look on Dove's face became one that Raven had never seen before. Dove's manner changed to a stern, hard, and sad one. "What if we hadn't?" Raven slightly nodded. "Everything would have been bad, wrong. You and Robin would have never found each other; you would never have known that you can allow people through your gates. Raven, you would be lost."

Raven looked at Dove; she was completely serious; there was no warm or sweetness in her voice.

Dove went on, "I don't think I'll ever be the same. You taught me that I can love. That there are pure things in love; that not all emotions are sinful. You don't know how far I went to try and keep myself from feeling things I thought were un-pure. You saved me."

This took Raven aback, yes, she should have realized that being her in another dimension meant that all the feelings and thoughts she had had, Dove had had, but Dove seemed happier than that. This confession of Dove's drove the fact that this meeting of theirs had to happen home. Raven took Dove's hand in her own, "I believe now Dove. Thank you."

Dove looked up at Raven; she didn't know what came over herself. All of sudden, Dove had to make sure that Raven knew exactly what had transpired in the last day to make the dimensions balanced again. Dove put her other hand on the hand Raven was holding, "Your welcome."

It was then, that Raven felt, finally, completely happy. She couldn't stop herself, and a large smile formed on her face. Dove, finding her friend at peace, smiled brightly back.

Unexpectedly, a large pop sounded below them. Raven and Dove looked down to find Scared, Michael and Robin looking up at them. Raven and Dove looked back at each other, smiled once more, and then transported to the ground together; hand in hand.

"Was it just me, or were Raven and Dove smiling at each other?" Robin said, as the ringing in his ears stopped.

"Yes, yes, they were." Michael smiled brightly, "I knew Dove would be able to do it."

Suddenly Scared spoke up, "I'm so terribly sorry about the large noise, I still haven't been able to fix it. Going up in high places scares me…"

Robin turned to her, "Okay, thanks, we get it. You've said 'I'm sorry,' enough now."

Scared looked at Robin shyly, "Oh, I wasn't saying, 'I'm sorry' to you, R…Robin, I was saying, 'I'm sorry' to THE Raven. But if I need to say 'I'm sorry' to you...then I'm really sor…," Scared stopped when she noticed that Robin wasn't listening anymore.

"Raven…"

Raven smiled brightly at them all, "It's okay Scared, no worries. Why don't you go back to your section now, I can handle it from here!"

"Oh, okay…thank you Raven…It…it was nice to meet you all…" Scared waved shyly and then faded into the ground.

Raven looked at Dove's father and Robin, who was staring intensely at her. "I hope there wasn't much turbulence on your flight," Raven said with a large smile on her face.

**RP: Hey, AP, would you like a piece of my cookie? I'll make you feel better. It always makes me feel better.**

**Awww, that's nice RP. AP, why don't you be a good girl and take RP up on her offer.**

**AP: Do you even know what she puts in those cookies of her's?**

**Um, no. Do I need to know?**

**: silence :**

**RP?...**

**AP: Listen, I wouldn't take a cookie from her unless I STOOD by her while she was baking them. THAT'S how much trust I have in her. **

**RP: HEY, not all my cookies are that kind.**

**Are you saying that some of them are Rp?**

**RP: Um…no…that was a hypothetical. **

**Hey, where did you learn that word?**

**RP:…What I'm smart…**

**: silence :**

**RP: hangs head : AP…**

**You taught her that word? Why?**

**AP: She wouldn't let go of something that I said, which was a hypothetical. **

**RP: SHE THREATENED ME!**

**AP: NO I DIDN'T, IT WAS A HYPOTHETICAL!**

**Okay, okay. Jeez…I hate arguments in my head. They hurt.**

**Well…gtg for now!**

**I'll see what I can do with Switch Flipper, but I can't promise anything. Tehe.**

**To all the writers out there:**

**KEEP GOING!**

**Major League Hugs,**

**Purtymanagirl58**


End file.
